


Ab Ovo usque ad Mala [Than/Zag][Zag/Than]

by Roxfreeze



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Ambrosia attack, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rimming, Thanatos gets some day off
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxfreeze/pseuds/Roxfreeze
Summary: 一個在冥府大鬧的靈魂意外促成了Thanatos的休假。Zag自然不會放過這次機會，決心要將死亡之神吃乾抹淨；他沒有想到的是，Thanatos竟然在他的攻勢下展現出從未見過的另一面。
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	1. Inferum Convivium

**Author's Note:**

> 大約發生在Than好感度到一定等級時的故事，附帶一提標題其實是拉丁文而不是希臘文，字面意思是「從前菜（雞蛋）吃到甜點（蘋果）」，引申為「從頭到尾」。會用這個當標題是因為  
> 1.使用了某本拉丁文課本中的希臘自由奴當作本文的客串，請大家好好期待他的表現  
> 2\. 由於這時候好感度還沒滿就直接上壘，形同跳過遊戲機制作弊（？），正好能表現一氣呵成的感覺  
> 本文的閱讀方法比較特殊，第二章和第三章分別是Than/Zag跟Zag/Than，從第一章跳到任一章或者全部接起來看均不影響閱讀，可依照喜好自行斟酌。

Than扛著鐮刀，將今天由命運指定的最後一個亡魂，一名在城郊遇襲的男子給引進地府。陽光直射地表，耀眼又烤得他十分難受，於是死亡之神躲進左手邊一片樹蔭下、用手拍落兜帽上沾的一些泥土。拍著拍著，忽然手指碰到布料以外的東西，Than捏緊那張紙拿下來一看，竟然是來自冥府的急件──他的工作向來早就表訂好了，哪需要公文？內容則更讓他皺起眉，只寫著兩個倉促的大字：回來。  
死亡之神盯著信件，金色瞳眸裡滿懷著質疑。他認識的冥王是個眼線廣得令人恨不得他鬆懈些、嚴厲至極的上司，而這封信草率得像是整個冥府都掀了頂般倉皇失措，實在難以置信。他再把信紙讀了一遍，忽然注意到右上角沾著什麼汙漬。他用鼻尖湊近去輕輕地聞：是酒，完全不摻水的純酒。在注意到這件事的下一刻，Than眉頭深鎖，隨著一道綠光消失於人界；知曉他曾造訪這塊土地的只有寄宿於那棵樹木中，口水都快要流到草地上的寧芙。可想而知，稍後她會一溜煙地衝去找她的姊妹們，那群自然的仙子總為死亡之神冷峻的外表著迷，又喟嘆他在人間停留的時間如此短暫。

甫入地底，濃濃酒臭便撲鼻而來。與酒神身周時常環繞的葡萄香氣迴異，是醇酒混合著汗水發酵的苦澀氣味，即使Thanatos的嗅覺長年接收屍骸與血味，都忍不住皺起眉捏了捏鼻翼，才往冥府大廳前進。那裡一如往常，有許多靈魂正等待冥王的裁決，不同於以往的是它們看見Thanatos時並未驚恐，而是露出如釋重負的表情，甚至有幾個亡魂上前來急切地請求：「大人，請您行行好，別再讓那個祭司胡鬧了……」  
「祭司？」冥王轄下應該沒有祭司，也沒有空閒去過問凡人對祂的崇拜。同樣地，Thanatos也幾乎快因為工作繁忙，不像Zeus等眾神有時間拋頭露面、遊戲人間而被世界遺忘，不過他一點都不在乎。  
「酒神信仰的祭司Orontes！他仗著一點恩賜拒絕冥王的審判，現在正在前頭大吼大叫。」一個靈魂伸出虛無飄渺的手臂，煙霧取代指尖比向在冥王眼前舞動的壯漢。Hades雙眼依舊赤紅深邃得看不出情感，但眼見祭司腳下應該要遣送靈魂的圖騰全無反應，Thanatos猜想他肯定只是因為慍怒對事情毫無幫助，而還按捺著不想發飆。「Orontes，冥界有冥界的秩序。無論你生前從酒神那裏獲得多少神諭，沒有一條賦予你違抗我的權利。」  
祭司停下動作，脹紅了臉瞪著Hades瞧，粗聲粗氣地喊：「我哪有抗命？是你自己不小心，才會讓那整疊紙被泡得跟漿糊一樣。」見這人爛醉至此，Thanatos上下打量了他一會，最後聚焦在他右手上的半瓶神酒；那些靈魂小心翼翼地向他耳語：「那傢伙一走到隊伍前就把酒潑出去，冥王手上那些文件都被神酒給沾濕了。」  
這就是急件上有酒味的原因，Thanatos暗自思索。冥界每天要處理的靈魂數量龐大，都記載於Hades手上的卷宗之中；雖然文件毀損，若靈魂能老實配合的話依舊能進行裁判，不過這名Orontes似乎完全沒有聽從的意思。Thanatos靠近對峙的一人一神，金眼在大殿的陰影中熠熠發光；表面上威嚴非凡地掠過長廊，實際上他並不確定自己在此能起到什麼作用。Hades處理不來的事情，他更加束手無策；時不時就有凡人為求長命而試圖欺瞞死亡之神，好比那個不斷推動圓石上山頂的傢伙，跟現下在冥府中放肆歌舞還妨害眾人職務，目中無人的酒神祭司。「來呀！」他仗著醉意放開嗓門大喊：「眾神閉起門來獨享的好酒，今天被我嚐到，豈不是榮幸的日子嗎？你們為什麼都不笑？嗄？」  
身披兜帽的死亡之神聽了有些光火，忍不住執起鐮刀、用刀柄重重叩擊地面，沉悶的回音登時響徹大廳。每當這類事情發生時，受罪最多的其實不是Hades，而是替他跑腿還要忍受人類各種荒唐行徑的Thanatos；所以他對於又被叫來處理其實感到些許不耐煩。Orontes轉過頭來，瞪著眼前打斷他興致的不速之客，扯出一個迷茫的蠢笑又立刻變臉、朝著Thanatos的方向啐口水。「我知道你是誰。就是你在雅典把我拎過來的吧？我還有事情沒做完，誰像你這樣不通情達理的？多不夠意思。」  
「你當時喝得爛醉，卻堅持要去市中心參加執政會議，結果在階梯上摔倒撞擊到頭部而死。」Thanatos平鋪直述地說明了他的死狀，整座大廳先是陷入寂靜，接著湧起一波波夜浪般低迷的私語；Orontes方方正正的臉頰除了酒醺又添上幾分紅，而Thanatos瞪了在角落偷笑的Hypnos一眼，才繼續說下去：「咎由自取。而你卻在前來的路上向Dionysus祈禱，請他賜你一瓶神酒當作給擺渡人的過路費；結果又是如何，我想不必多說。」死神自袍子下伸出手臂，約略比向擠滿大殿的靈魂。  
「你！」Orontes瞪圓眼睛，鼻孔都要冒出火焰來。Thanatos手執鐮刀、臉色絲毫未變，眼光直勾勾地盯緊他，像隻潛伏在陰影中的黑豹伺機而動。他已經看穿Orontes右手的動作，為提防那半瓶神酒向他或者Hades的王座飛去而握緊鐮刀。

現在回想起來，他其實有點反應過度；從大廳那端現身的血神肯定有能力在眨眼間將那抹魂魄攔腰截斷。然而Thanatos在聽見他俏皮的玩笑話時，大殿頓時失去色彩，他眼中只映出一道赤紅的身影，還有同樣被來人吸引的Orontes：「開派對竟然沒有邀請我？真是令人心寒。還是說老爸破天荒放了自己一天假──」

酒瓶在空中旋轉的速度很慢、很慢。Thanatos看見液體在其中跟著翻騰，自瓶口不受控制地湧出，靈魂們驚慌地紛紛走避。而他則奔向前、幾乎是惶恐地伸出手，往還呆愣在原地的Zagreus肩膀上用力推了一把。每次只要有人類想違抗死亡，Thanatos總是無可避免地被牽連；前幾分鐘他還想著自己命運坎坷，然而這一刻他眼裡只看得見Zag。Zag瞪大如紅玉與綠寶石般澄澈的雙眼、Zag踉蹌著後退脫離酒瓶飛行的路徑，就只有這樣。  
接下來酒瓶大概是打中了他，因為他聽見Zag慌亂地叫著自己，可惜Thanatos的視線被地板佔據大半，什麼都看不清楚。Dusa好像送來了什麼給Hades，與此同時Thanatos忽然從地上飄浮起來，視野中充滿著熟悉的血紅色，耳畔有Hypnos、Achilies甚至Meg的聲音輪流出現又消失。唯一沒有離開他的是那片紅色，還有Zag在他耳邊低聲呢喃：「你會沒事的，Than。你會沒事的……」

※

Thanatos再次恢復知覺時，感覺身體非常之重。並不是因為他被神酒的瓶子砸中後就半身不遂，而是Zag像隻大狗一樣伏在床側、將他整個人壓住的緣故。比較讓死亡之神驚奇的是，Zagreus作為血神向來同生命與活力脫不了關係，打從他有記憶開始就是出名地躁動不安，現在卻安靜地待在房內小憩。  
從他躺臥的視角看去，那頭隨著呼吸微微顫動的黑髮雖短，卻映著柔軟滑順的光澤。不知什麼驅使他伸出手，讓指尖輕輕滑過幾簇翹起的髮尾；很快他就感覺手掌下傳來動靜，只見Zag睜開一雙異色眼睛呆呆地看著他，似乎還沒完全從夢中醒來。不過它們一回神，Thanatos立刻就被壓著肩膀按進床墊裡──這時他才注意到不僅眼前，身下全是Zag的氣味，吸進鼻腔的第一口嘗來香甜，但帶著似有若無的腥戮痕跡。Than身上也有洗不去的血味，不過Zag的味道總讓他覺得比自己的好聞一些──話雖如此，直接欺到他身上打量依舊讓不習慣肢體接觸的死神備感壓迫。「Than，你還好嗎？你暈了好久，老爸一直說你只是工作太累但是我──」  
普通人（神）看到那雙鮮紅與翠綠透出的無辜光芒幾乎沒有辦法招架，幸好Thanatos常受這種苦肉計所逼，早有自己的應對方法。他努力無視Zag還在可憐兮兮地低著頭瞅他，手一揮直接蓋住對方喋喋不休的嘴。「讓我先知道現在的情況。我問，你回答，之後如果你還要發什麼牢騷，我奉陪的時間視你提供的資訊量而定。」  
這招非常有效，因為Zag立刻就安靜下來，但還是不死心地用臉頰蹭蹭Thanatos的手心；既然他已經聽話，Than認為沒必要對他太過苛刻，於是姑且放任他向自己撒嬌。同時他心裡覺得有些奇怪，即使是小時候也沒看過Zag做出這種舉動，又立刻說服自己：也許是整天在外頭打鬥下心理負擔很重的關係。  
「喝。」一瓶神飲被塞到他手心，Thanatos無奈地接過、一邊小口飲用一邊聽Zagreus把他昏迷時發生的事情娓娓道來。

※

Thanatos為保護Zagreus把他推開、繼而被酒瓶擊中的那瞬間，整個大廳的亡靈如煮沸的滾水般開始騷動。他們已經做好受審的心理準備，卻被一個自以為是的祭司所阻撓，甚至違抗他們素來信仰的神祇，頓時好幾隻飄渺的手指和拳頭朝Orontes指去；手中已無鈍器的希臘人終於意識到自己鑄下大錯，不再如稍早那般囂張，只敢蹲在一圈指控他的靈魂之間瑟瑟發抖。忽略眼前發生的一切，Zag低下身去把昏迷不醒的死神打橫抱起，穿過大廳奔向自己的房間。把Than安頓好之後Zag沒有立刻離開，因為他的腳剛要跨出門，Hypnos就慌慌張張地竄了進來。「別出去、別出去。」他告誡滿臉詫異的Zagreus：「他正在料理那個傻瓜，現在誰靠近誰倒楣。你這裡大概不會有事啦，也借我避個風頭，剛剛真是嚇死我了。」再過一會，Meg也默默地踱進房間、在門邊倚著牆閉上眼睛。外面吵雜的聲音從沒停過，但是Zagreus知道如果他仔細去分辨那些噪音的來源，作為神的餘生可能都會沒法睡覺。現在，他寧願看著Thanatos平和地躺在那兒，向來皺起的眉眼終於因得以休息而放鬆；還有他的右手在睡夢中不自覺地滑出被窩、舉過頭頂，真是該死地可愛。（Than聽到這裡，陰著臉瞪了他一眼。）Dusa從門邊探出頭，發現Zag在房裡就默默地想縮回去，被血神召了回來。她小心翼翼地挨近床邊，而血神毫不拘謹，拍拍身旁的空位示意她過來。 「謝謝妳把備份的文件拿給老爸，不然他肯定會氣得更誇張。」  
「這是我該做的，殿下。」她用細細尖尖的聲音回應。「說到這個，小的有件不情之請……雖然僭越，但是希望殿下能聽一席建言。」  
出乎Zag意料之外的是，Meg瞥了Dusa發著抖的小小身影一眼後，竟然過來加入他們的對話：「如果妳是想提那件事情，我認為這傢伙的確該認真考慮看看。」  
「您、您也這樣認為？」一瞬間她看起來有自信多了。  
「畢竟，Than就是為了替你擋那一下才變成這樣的。」有時Zag覺得Meg直接得讓他心臟和手指末端都像針扎般發麻。「不如你就替他跑跑腿，如何？」

※

聽到這裡，Thanatos用要從被褥裡直接衝出門外的勁道按住Zagreus，兩名神祇的額頭幾乎相抵，Zag紅綠異色的雙瞳睜得又大又圓。「那些亡魂，」他緊繃得像狩獵女神拉滿的弓：「在我昏迷的時候，沒有人收走靈魂，壽命已盡的人類不會死去──我的鐮刀在哪？我還有事情要做，快讓我出去！」  
「你、你冷靜點，Than。」Zagreus必須用上全身的力氣才能壓住Thanatos，「那就是Meg跟Dusa要我跑腿的原因，我正要解釋給你聽。你昏睡的期間，冥府依舊能正常運作；而且老爸下令要你待在這裡休息，Hades親自下的命令。」似乎看出Thanatos還在質疑他話中有幾分真實性，Zag忽然抿起嘴，眼中染上一絲水光：「如果你還是不願意聽我說的話，我想老爸應該能給你合意的解釋……」看他滿臉沮喪又受傷的模樣，死亡之神不自覺地放輕力道，連原本想出口的質問都變得柔和許多。「難道你代替我去……？但是他不可能放你到地表上，這怎麼可能？」  
「本來我也這樣想，但如果我同意接受老爸的監視，那就是另一回事了。」Zag用右手比向被擱在牆角的鐮刀，「我拿著它時老爸能知道我在哪裡，同時我不能跑得太遠，大概就是這樣。不過我沒有辦法用出你那些又帥又酷的把戲。」  
「當然，畢竟你不是真正的死亡之神。」Thanatos看看只剩下幾口的神飲，索性將它一飲而盡。Zagreus挑起眉，興味十足地湊上前：「那萬一我學會了，你要怎麼辦？」  
「不怎麼辦，只不過會多一個死亡之神而已。」Thanatos回應，同時感覺Zag這次靠得似乎太近，幾乎要將他自己送進Thanatos懷裡。這小子得寸進尺的行為讓他無奈又好笑，同時一種奇怪的溫潤觸感自胸口漫開，使他意識到自己並不厭惡現在發生的一切。Zag的肌膚在他手下摸起來非常溫暖，就在他幾乎要投身其中的時候，他的疑惑又冒出來攪局。「Than？」注意到他停下動作，Zag關切地將上半身往前挪，連帶使鬆垮的衣帶直接落下肩膀，上半身登時毫無保留地全展現在Than眼前；無視這形同邀請的姿態（事後想起來，他很疑惑Zagreus到底是在什麼時候把衣服解開的），他直視著Zag，用闡述事實的語氣平靜地說：「你之所以出現在那裏，是因為你剛從逃離的路途中失敗一次。」Zag點點頭，於是他繼續接下去：「你那時難道不正想著……要怎麼樣才能突破那些陷阱？打贏那隻九頭蛇？需要Athena還是Aphrodite的幫助？」  
隨著他每一句話音落下，Zag恍然大悟的同時表情愈加嚴肅，甚至連Thanatos都稍稍被他忽然凝重的表情弄得心神不寧，少見地擔心起自己是否說得有些太過。果不其然，Zag閉上眼，似是非常沮喪地將臉埋進他肩膀，用力吸了吸鼻子。見狀，死亡之神深沉的金眼中揚起幾點絢爛，想安撫血神的手掌停在空中，被感情和自律不斷左右。無法值勤還得仰賴Zagreus來代替，Thanatos實在不認為自己有資格將過剩的情感也加諸在他身上；另一方面，他也有些害怕被拒絕，無論是基於什麼理由；甚至，害怕得寧願為永遠保持著友誼而幾乎放棄。他在這樣的糾結中沒發現自己順從地摟住了懷裡的血神，輕拍他背脊的方式還能稱之為友好。過了一會，他聽見Zagreus嘟噥道：「老爸說準你幾天假。」  
「是人類的幾天還是？」Thanatos不擅長講俏皮話，但他盡力。  
「如果是人類的幾天，我下次就加倍用力揍他。」那張臉終於從他臂彎裡冒出來，眼眶不如想像中的紅腫，但Than被他眼中的滿足給牽著走而無暇留意。「我偶爾出去跑腿，Meg也會幫點忙──她說是看在你的份上，回來之後想做什麼都可以。」此時死亡之神終於看清楚Zagreus的笑容，其中帶著點無害的肌腸轆轆，像隻小狗盯著帶肉的骨頭。  
在他能問清「什麼都可以」背後的意義之前，Zag的指尖就已滑入他的掌心，就算感覺到另一份呼吸噴在鼻樑上，Thanatos只是半合起眼帘，微微張開雙唇；不知是出於邀請還是驚喜，他自己也無法篤定。至少吻到Zag的時候，他自嘴角吐出的嘆息帶著滿足，這就足以讓Thanatos放下心防，默許Zag試探他內心的欲求。


	2. Quisquis amat valeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zag原本以為Thanatos會任由他擺弄，然而在他的攻勢下Thanatos壓抑的情感終於浮出水面，讓他平日克制的本性顯露出來。  
> 請注意本章是Than/Zag全肉，只閱讀一、二章、從第一章跳過第二章直接閱讀第三章、或者全部接起來閱讀對劇情無太大影響，請自行斟酌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot Twist: Zag受狗狗歡迎的原因並不是因為送禮物或者其他，而是因為狗狗把他當作同類看待。  
> 本來其實有意想寫多一點Zag誘惑Than，但是Than在中途冷不防大爆走而把原本的計畫全都打亂了，實在沒想到這傢伙第一章還像個木頭現在卻這麼可怕。附帶一提，希臘文中有一種很搞笑的用法叫做「我被一個很大的怕怕到了」（拉丁文寫起來是Timuerunt timore magno），翻譯成中文比較理想的說法是「怕一個很大的怕」，當然也有「很大的大」之類的噴飯形容方法，真的很好奇他們當初到底都在想什麼。

「你穿太多了。」Zag剝開第一層衣料，發現下面竟然不是膚色時埋怨地皺起眉。Thanatos沒有立刻回話，而是盯著衣不蔽體的血神看了好一會兒（Zag的手自始至終都黏在他身上，又是怎麼把衣服全解開的？他非常非常想知道）才自己動手，除下身上繁瑣的服飾。頸圈和肩甲那些沉重的物件被Zag安放在床下，其餘則被他心急地推到床尾。  
好不容易見到Thanatos的身軀，Zag的第一反應是像隻野獸般一口咬住他的肩膀、牙齒有些重地嚙著嘴裡那塊肉；對於如此野蠻的行徑，死神只是伸手往他的後頸輕輕一捏，頓時就變成了乖巧的舔舐。理由沒有其他，只有自小一塊玩耍的Than和Meg知道Zagreus其實很怕搔癢，只要Thanatos多碰他的脖子或腰幾下就會笑個不停。當時他們的心思都還很單純，然而Thanatos現在想到這件事，腦子卻無法控制地盤算起要如何找出他身上更多更敏感的部位。他的手指稍稍放鬆，在感覺Zag嘴上要開始用力的時候變為兩根指頭抵著血神的脊柱，俐落地由上往下滑至臀縫附近；Zagreus發出半聲甜膩得令他神經快要崩斷的驚喘，但他狡猾地將另外一半藏進Thanatos皮肉底下，就這麼把他晾在滿足與貪饜的界線間，進退兩難。  
「Than……你如果有心思記得我怕癢這種小事，」Zagreus抬起臉來，眼中已沒有稍早的玩味，而是被全然的欲求取代；Thanatos甚至感覺他埋怨的同時，竟然邊晃著腰用下半身磨蹭自己的腿。「為什麼不能早點發現──哈嗯！」這回他沒得遮掩，在強烈的刺激下恣意扭動身軀，卻只讓Thanatos的手指不費任何功夫就將他腿間柔軟的肌膚碰了個遍，催出更多幼犬嗚嗚求饒般的哀鳴。到最後，若非死亡之神從背後將血神攬向自己，Zagreus根本無法支撐敏感至極的身體：他只能半跪在床上，雙腿顫抖、臂膀無力地環著Than尋求倚靠，鼻尖卻仍拼命湊過來想要求一個吻。  
他可憐的樣子動搖了Thanatos，甚至沒想到他可能在使壞而順著他的心意張嘴，哪怕Zag胡亂舔咬他的方式宛如一隻急切的小狗見了主人，完全目無章法。Thanatos為安撫他，手指開始緩慢而靈巧地在他身上游移，劃過Zag的腰際、膝窩再沿著大腿內側回到腹部；等血神吻得呼吸不順而終於放過他，Thanatos的嘴便加入品嘗他的行列。Zag稍早亂咬他的報應終於到來，光是乳尖被輕輕舔吮就能讓他抱緊死神的後頸，Thanatos多用點力則讓他仰起頭緊閉著眼，不敢望向身前如禿鷹般緊攫著他的金黃瞳色。這樣惱人的折磨終於在死亡之神探進他臀縫時停止了，Zag睜開黑紅的那隻眼睛，小心翼翼地問：「Than？」  
沒有回應。他不太想破壞氣氛，但是腰部懸空、翹著屁股跪坐在死亡之神腿上的姿勢實在有一點點彆扭；還是說他表現得不夠好，所以Thanatos覺得無聊而睡著了？就在他胡思亂想的時候，Thanatos終於發出了一點聲音。Zag能辨認出是在呼喚他，但是那聲音太低沉、太飢餓又太危險，然而Than應該一直是平板而冷冽的，這使他感到一絲不妙；只是血神的話剛到嘴邊，就全被滑進他體內的手指給攪得七零八落。  
現在死亡之神又坐回了床頭，但Zag根本就無暇感謝他，連酥軟地倚著Thanatos都在消耗他的精力和理智。這和他想的不一樣，確實他可能預謀好了要引誘Thanatos，但現在情況已經完全超出他的設想，變成死亡之神在單方面主導。「Zag。」悠悠的氣息在他耳垂附近迴盪：「我向來不特別覺得該約束你，但這是什麼情況？」血神死命想要阻止Thanatos的指節進得更深，可惜他已經有些使不上力，只能虛虛握著對方的手腕低喘，看起來反倒非常享受。那隻手指慵懶地在他體內抽送，時不時多用一點力道讓他渾身顫慄，等Zagreus嘗到了甜頭想動動腰又恢復原本的隔靴搔癢。  
原本Thanatos以為Zag真的老老實實替他著想，甚至因此有點感動，現在手下黏膩的觸感卻讓他哭笑不得：原來Zag老早就決定要趁機把他這塊肉給吃到口，一開始乖乖等在床邊的不是小狗而是垂涎三尺的獵犬。  
想到這裡Thanatos又探進了一根手指，無視Zag任何抗議或撒賴，被腦中的幻想徹底吞沒：殿裡無處不被Hades所監管著，所以血神大概顧不得Thanatos就在旁邊不省人事，半跪著將沾著油的手指向後探去、可能還將自己給玩射了幾次才累得趴在那兒。即使如此，他仍貪得無厭地爬上床來想要和Thanatos親熱──死亡之神向來壓抑的欲求終於在此刻現出原形，他的雙眼如封有活物的琥珀那樣混濁，其中映出Zagreus赤裸的身軀，宛如想將他永遠囚禁於其中。抽出手指，Zag給了他疑惑的一瞥； _他竟然期待繼續？貪心極了_ ，不同於人類喜歡將衝動推卸給自己的惡性，Thanatos覺得自己腦內這聲音聽起來完全像是自己的，甚至比平常還要更像是真正的他。想要接近、碰觸、和Zagreus合為一體的他。Thanatos想要說些什麼，將他胸口鼓動的衝動抒發出來，臉頰卻冷不防被捧住、Zag的舌頭將那些話堵得嚴嚴實實不得出口。  
Thanatos還沒來得及發難，Zag就果斷地結束了這個吻，對他投去一個笑：「我知道……我和你的感覺是一樣的，Than。」說完，他往前傾去，讓額頭輕輕地抵著Thanatos眉角。奇蹟似地，這動作讓他體內那種幾乎要翻湧而出的強烈情感安分下來，只剩快樂低沉的呼嚕響聲還在隱隱滾動。Zag看著他的眼睛，一如往常像是紅玉和祖母綠般地清澈。「可以嗎？」  
Thanatos回望著他：「難得擬了個有前瞻性的計畫，就讓你有始有終一次吧。」說完他自己笑了，Zag則假裝苦著臉卻沒法掩飾笑意，似笑非笑地扶著Thanatos往下坐。  
哪怕做了準備，Zag依舊被頂得有些喘不過氣：他本來還擔心Thanatos這麼冷淡的神，大概對這檔事沒什麼天分或意願；然而現在他擔心自己跟不上對方的體力和慾望，雖然被Thanatos操暈這種事情想想其實還蠻刺激的。將Than完全吞入體內花了點時間，死亡之神在過程中起不了多少幫助，只能緩慢地在他腿側用掌心畫著圈子。然而Zagreus並不打算歇息，剛坐到底又立刻就著Thanatos的肩膀抬起臀，接著重重地落回去──兩名神不約而同在竄過下腹的快感中無言顫抖。Zag晃著腰在他身上聳動，沒多久又開始發出稍早那種甘美如漿果和鮮血混合的叫床聲。  
Than握著他緊窄結實的臀往自己胯上一次一次壓去，感覺每次頂到某處時Zag會拼命收緊，於是更加專注於朝那裏進犯；他的小把戲非常有用，尤其見到Zag在他眼前挺立的性器泌出更多液體，讓他有種掌控了血神四肢百骸的安定感。Zagreus稱讚著他的身體，儘管他渾身上下的感官大概都集中到了體內正抽插著他的那部分上頭，無暇顧及其他地方；這念頭讓Than覺得有些惆悵，他希望Zag在高潮的時候，眼裡能映著他迫切而同樣情動的表情。很快地，他把腦筋動到了床旁的牆壁上；那裏本來有張椅子，現在為了讓他的鐮刀倚靠在書櫃上而移開，正好清出一小塊足夠的空間。  
「Than？」Zagreus的表情像幼犬被抱離主人身邊那樣可憐又絕望，然而Thanatos很清楚他在被舉起來時還試圖夾緊，並沒有外表看起來那樣無辜。他讓Zag攀著他的肩膀、雙腿緊纏著腰走向那面牆，很快Zagreus就知道他想玩什麼花樣：「如果你喜歡這樣子，其實可以早說……可以讓我省點力，你知道的。」儘管被按在牆上，而Than已經有一半重新沒入他體內，他還是散發著輕鬆寫意的氣息。  
「首先，我認為這點活動量對你不算什麼。再來……」Than扛起他的膝窩，第一次又長又深的頂弄讓Zag閉起眼睛舒服得低哼出聲。「……姿勢只是其次，或者人類所謂的情趣。」  
Zag花了好幾秒鐘才搞懂這句話背後是什麼意思，但他沒有時間再做任何評論：正如Thanatos所說，這姿勢讓他感覺完全地佔有了Zag，使他心中過剩又被壓抑的情感再次磅礡湧出；Zag被劇烈的歡愉不斷衝擊，在Thanatos背後交疊的雙足腳趾蜷縮，仰著頭想叫出聲卻立刻又被頂得背過氣去；死亡之神則完全像頭野獸，不給他任何喘息的時間，只是一味地將自己更深更快地埋進Zag體內。  
好不容易血神找到了一次機會，叫出Thanatos的同時高潮從他指尖腿側胸口和手臂破體而出，從任何與死亡之神相觸的地方綻放開來，精液在他痙攣的動作下劃出幾道不規則的軌跡；而Thanatos則往前貼緊Zag滾燙的身體，達到頂點同時在他脖頸間留下深深的齒痕。

大約過了幾秒，Thanatos才重新回過神來，然而他一聚焦在眼前的Zagreus身上就差點嚇得魂不守舍：血神的儀態向來不到特別威嚴，卻也帶著自成一格的英氣；現在卻迷糊地半閉著眼、頭髮因浸滿了汗水而有些下垂。貼著自己手腕的小腿肌肉時不時顫抖，小腹上沾滿自己的精液，而大腿之間──Thanatos不敢再看下去，急忙將Zagreus給抱回床上，自己則去找來濕布好擦拭他的身體。  
清理乾淨後Zag看來昏昏欲睡，尤其他的眼皮自沾到床鋪後就沒抬起過半分。Thanatos小心地看顧著他，邊懊悔著自己做得實在太過激烈，甚至沒立刻發現Zag輕輕扯著他的手臂：「Than。」他拍了拍身旁的空位。Thanatos又一次敗在他可憐兮兮的眼神底下，於是爬上床半臥著，心想他可以等到Zag睡熟了再離開。然而事多與願違，他和Zagreus交纏的氣息不只使血神墜入夢鄉，連Thanatos也難以抵禦，最終半摟著血神沉沉睡去。

※

Thanatos再醒來時Zag已經穿好衣物，在床側吃著某種水果；不知為何，這給他一種被酒瓶打中後甦醒的既視感。Zag在床邊，他在床上，四下無人──如果Dusa不算是人的話。她很快就向Zag告退，留下一碗食物和他們倆在房內。  
「雖然她不敢明講，但我還蠻肯定這是老爸要廚師特別準備的。」他們不約而同看向Zag房門口：大殿那裏再無胡鬧的靈魂，一如往常地平靜乏味。「我剛剛去轉了一圈，比預定的還要快完成目標──不過Meg現在還是霸佔著你的最佳員工寶座。這大概就是長年不做正事的壞處之一。」  
「我並不在乎那個。」Thanatos揀了一顆葡萄推入唇齒間。「我工作是為了維持生死之間的秩序，不是為了爭奪地位。」他每多說一個字，Zagreus臉上的笑意就多幾分燦爛，最終俯下身來在Than眼皮上印了一個吻：「但你現在在放假，而且有我幫你處理。既然該辦的事都做完了，我想我值得更多獎勵，你意下如何？」

Thanatos實在找不到理由拒絕他，第二個吻於是落在他的嘴唇上，接著是鎖骨、胸膛、腹部、大腿。他的胸口又開始漲滿各種情緒，但他不再擔心它們會不受控；因為Zag已經給了他承諾，他們能共享這些情感，自始至終由命運的牽引聯繫在一起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/rox_freeze)  
> 我會在這幾日內盡快放出第三章，也是滿滿的肉，以上。


	3. Coniunx Tibi Vocavit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這回換成Zag主導局勢，在他的攻勢下，Thanatos注定無法掩飾自己的感情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 請注意本章是Zag/Than，閱讀順序可以是1>>2(完)或者1>>2>>3(完)或1>>3(完)基本上都能連貫。  
> 個人在寫的時候會模擬遊戲劇情的對話風格再下筆，希望？有稍微貼近，主要煩惱的是Zag的性格並沒有一個很強烈的分類存在，導致他和其他角色的互動變數極其之多，要推演到使人信服的地步實在非常不容易。個人常想到的是犬系Zag，因為對他用苦肉計撒嬌的技巧印象太過深刻，同時在大部分人面前又表現得相當忠厚……？除了去跟某音樂家吹牛的部分。  
> 附帶一提，寫完之後終於知道為什麼希臘神話這麼愛整Thanatos，因為這傢伙真不是普通難搞。

原本死神預期Zag會魯莽地撲到他臉上來，然而戴有一圈焰花的黑腦袋卻在他胸口停住，用下巴抵著那裡的肌膚抬頭看他：「Than。」見Thanatos呆若木雞，他又喚了一聲，眼中映著赤裸裸的誠懇：「Than，讓我來好嗎？」  
死亡之神這才回過神來，卻不知該做何反應，只是下意識地伸手去取搖曳的紅橙桂冠，姿態熟稔得像一名飼主替寵物摘下項圈。血神聽話地閉起眼，在指尖碰觸到他頭髮時發出些許低低的滿足聲響。如果忽略他的雙手正不安分地摸著Thanatos腰側，時不時碰到幾塊使死神雙腿抽搐的地帶，他現在看起來實在是非常可愛可親。等Zagreus摸夠了，便用雙手勾住Thanatos的膝窩將他下身抬起、豪不害臊地盯著腿間瞧；這舉動讓死神不安地縮了縮腿，然而在被掌控的姿態下起不到什麼作用。Zag觀察了他的神色一會，似是在尋找Thanatos不安的證據，又像是在等待他的許可，於是Thanatos用腳跟輕輕碰觸血神的背脊，於是那張臉順勢埋進他腿間。  
睡醒時Zagreus維持著上身赤裸的狀態，Thanatos的衣服則鬆垮地掛在他身上，腰帶和一些沉重的飾品都被安放在床頭擺好，並沒有像以往那樣包裹緊實。因此Thanatos剛聽見他稍微撥開衣料的細微聲響，隨即感覺溫暖黏滑的觸感貼上臀縫，嚇得他一用力差點把床單拽裂開：「你……你做什麼！」死亡之神顧不得嗓音顫抖，想掙扎卻因為雙腿被抬起難以如願，而罪魁禍首猛然抬起臉的模樣，和Cerberus某次偷吃食物被抓包竟然有幾成相似──他的下半身又不是什麼珍饈美味，Thanatos堅決地在心裡否定。  
另一方面，Zag顯然看穿了他的想法：不同於Hades常將他當作小孩看待，Zag捏軟柿子的技藝可說是登峰造極，Thanatos從他臉上無辜的笑容就能知道這傢伙又要故技重施：「這叫事前準備，不是嗎？我可不想弄疼你。」語罷Zagreus起身湊近死神耳邊，輕輕捏了一把他的耳垂；Thanatos直到感覺Zag一向溫暖的手指碰在那兒竟然發涼，才意識到自己兩邊耳朵全燒得通紅。「而且，」Zag還不放過他，繼續往那片肌膚上吐氣：「我都沒看過你這樣臉紅的樣子。」  
他的語氣帶著點柔軟的委屈，讓Than心中升起一種沒來由的罪惡感：確實，Meg有時候會說他「若能和Hypnos的個性平衡平衡，你們兩兄弟會更討人喜歡」，在他嫌Hypnos過度樂天的同時，偶爾也介意自己冷淡的態度是否讓Zag感到疏離。垂下眼，這回他真切地感覺到臉頰泛著溫熱：「如果你想要這麼做的話，我並不反對。」此話一出，Zag的眼睛原本如寶石浸著月光般溫潤，霎那間反射出日照的閃耀光芒：「我會讓你滿意的，Than。我保證。」  
這次Zag埋進他腿間時Thanatos不再驚惶失措，但他必須用手掩住嘴好將細碎的喘息堵在牙縫間。像這樣手無寸鐵地將自己展現在任何人眼前，並沒有讓Thanatos感到不安；相反地，隨著他習慣身下傳來的陌生觸感，死神反而抬起腰讓Zagreus恣意舔舐，絲毫沒意識到這動作包含著多少信賴。另一方面，他因為緊張和快感興奮起來的性器亟需碰觸，不過在想法成形的同時間血神就已經替他代勞，指尖伸上來小心翼翼地呵護著根部附近，偶爾沿著翹起的弧線上下滑動；以此讓Thanatos稍微分神，Zag的舌尖終於溜過那圈括約肌，惹得死神在更深入的侵擾下驚喘出聲。最終Thanatos理應要撫慰自己的手指便按進Zag柔軟的黑髮之中，後者似乎把這當成一種鼓勵，繼續舔吮直到身下那具身體必須不斷彈動和掙扎，好避免被快感吞噬。  
恰恰在Thanatos開始感覺身體內部傳來一點波動時，Zag從他腿間抬起頭，臉上掛著每次他們比試後獲勝會出現的招牌微笑。Thanatos沒好氣地睨了他一眼，知道自己的反應全被血神看在眼裡，卻也沒法冷起臉來責難他，只能別開臉悶悶地道：「要做就快做，別拖拖拉拉的。」現在死神的模樣實在狼狽至極：雙腿大開、袒露的肌膚布著汗珠不斷起伏，眼睫如黃玉埋在霜裡泛著一層霧氣。「還是說你累了，Zag？」不知是不是Thanatos的錯覺，他覺得自己話中原本該有的戲謔消失無蹤，顯現出全然的關心，而這些變化又很不幸地被Zagreus捕捉得一清二楚。只見血神眨巴著眼睛握住頭上那雙手、拿到眼前，似笑非笑地蹭著它們。不知道這傢伙在玩什麼把戲，Thanatos只是看著，任由他擺弄自己的手指，親吻指尖和厚實的掌根。  
就在他的戒心降到所剩無幾的時候，血神終於開口：「你太低估我了。Than。或者該說你完全不清楚我有多喜歡和你在一起？」Zagreus勾著唇，直起身去再次貼近死神，扣著手腕將兩雙手一同按在Thanatos胸前。「不過看到你現在的反應又讓我覺得……也許我才是搞不清楚狀況的那個。你說是不是？」  
假如是平常的情況，Thanatos應該會在此時溜之大吉，而非呆呆地在原地不知如何是好。他會躲到人界某處陰涼的樹下揪緊兜帽，等待大腦冷靜下來，絕不是像這樣讓Zag看清自己情動的樣子，思緒紊亂地講一些讓自己愈加無處可逃的話：「搞不清楚……什麼？」某部分的Thanatos認為Zag肯定會嘲笑他呆愣的模樣，不想下一秒Zag的表情在轉眼間變得非常溫柔。「我想，」光是這兩個音節中蘊含的情愫就幾乎讓Thanatos的胸口被柔軟填得幾乎要鼓脹起來：「假如你比我喜歡你更加喜歡我的話……」  
在這瞬間，死神終於採取動作。若是再讓Zagreus把他的心聲吐露出來，無疑地他的心會承受不住，於是他掙脫Zag的手、扣著他的後頸將他拉進一個吻中。Thanatos閉起眼睛，所以看不見血神驚訝地睜大眼，過了好一會才低下頭去回應。當死神的手摸過Zag背脊時他縮了一下：血神怕癢。想起這點的Thanatos在唇舌交纏間翹起嘴角，放開手欣賞Zagreus卒不及防又帶著喜悅的神情。「Than，我……」Thanatos自認看盡了Zag的情感表現，然而現在他分不太出血神是因為欣喜而忘了如何措辭，還是被嚇得結巴。  
不論原因為何，Thanatos伸出手合起Zagreus微啟的嘴唇，再勾著對方的後背將血神推向自己。現在反倒是Zag看起來比較害臊，似乎沒有想過Thanatos會如此主動地給出邀請，目不轉睛地盯著他看。「繼續你沒完成的事情。」他低聲要求道：只要別繼續參透他的想法就好，現在他還沒有辦法完全敞開心胸讓Zag看個徹底。無論血神是否參透了他的意圖，只要目的有達成就好。  
即使做了那麼久的前戲，Zag進入他時也放慢速度一吋一吋地推動，Thanatos依舊弓起身體發出緊繃的喘息聲：他的下身感覺幾乎像受Tartaros的岩漿挹注，若不是耳邊傳來血神粗重的鼻息，Thanatos會以為自己實際上是失足摔進熔岩之間，前面的一切都是被灼燒致死前產生的幻覺。然而這樣的痛苦中又蘊含著生命力，使他能感覺到Zagreus的脈搏和體溫，整個過程便不如想像中那麼難受。死神原本打算就這麼捱過去，捂在口鼻上的手掌卻被硬生生拉開，舌尖與虎口之間牽出一道黏稠的銀絲，直直落到床鋪上。「我說，做你該做完的事情。」他不善地瞪了Zagreus一眼，後者卻不搭理他，用拇指輕輕撫著Thanatos手上一圈牙印。良久，等到Thanatos都忘記去關心身下是否還在疼痛，Zagreus才開口：「Than，你明知道我不希望你遷就我；要是你不喜歡的話，我不想強迫你。」  
從他的話中，Thanatos嗅到了一絲詭異。先前他有千百個機會可以拒絕，拖到現在才反悔未免有些太晚。比起體貼，Zag更像是在變相地要求他做些什麼，而Thanatos還沒辦法猜中他的心思，於是照實回答：「我沒有在為難自己。如果今天換成別人，我絕不可能放任他們，如果這樣說還不夠清楚的話──」後半句話硬生生被擠成了半聲喘息，Zag直湊到他鼻尖前，無視這動作讓他進得更深，專注地盯著他的眼睛一字一句說：「對，不夠清楚。告訴我你想要什麼、心裡真正的想法是什麼。」  
Thanatos看著他。血神不再撒嬌、不再嬉鬧，神色認真，令他胸口揪得和對方的眉心一樣緊。Zagreus還在說話，沒有察覺死神已經伸出雙手環著他的上臂：「我知道你習慣自己打理好一切，但是我……希望你願意和我分享這些感覺。不論是好的也好壞的也好，只要是關於你的事情，我都想知道。這是我表達喜歡你的方式，所以──」  
在手掌接觸到Zag面頰的時候，Thanatos才發覺自己的體溫已經比他還要高；血神期待的回應也如蒸氣般稍縱即逝，只在他臉上留下驚愕和更深一層的紅暈。Thanatos抿著唇思量自己的表白是否太過小聲，雖然他已經盡全力去突破自己的心理障礙，還得仰賴Zagreus在眼前令他心碎的表情推上最後一把，才有那點蟲鳴般的音量。不過，在他徬徨著要不要再開口之前，Zag就貼上來親吻他：「我也愛你，Than。」死神聽著他斷斷續續地重複著這段話，指尖則忙於摩擦Zag的後頸和肩膀，幾乎滿足得忘記他們原本在做些什麼，只是耽溺於親密之中；直到血神挪動了下身體，才讓他毫無防備地低吟出聲。「還想做嗎？」Zag明知故問，溫存並沒讓他們失去興致，反而更加催情──尤其對Thanatos效果絕倫，在剛才的表白後他將身體打得更開，陰莖抵著腹部將那附近的肌膚抹得一蹋糊塗。「想……」他回答完，忽然想到什麼似地輕聲補充：「……動作快點。我覺得……快到了。」  
Zag讓他的雙腿纏著自己，邊抬腰往後撤出邊問：「真沒想到，你喜歡慢慢來？」Thanatos只專注於他的一字一句，因此沒料到血神第一下就頂得他渾身發顫，似乎是想直接把他逼上高潮；死神緊抱著面前的軀體，無暇顧及指甲在對方背後刮出幾道紅痕，接著又是一下要沖散他整副骨架的刺激襲來。「這樣呢？喜歡嗎？」Zag急切地問，然而還未得到答案就撐著死神腦袋兩側埋到最深處，使後者不得不弓起身體成一道完美的新月又瞬間落下。  
Thanatos想回答他，努力在喘息間睜開眼看向Zagreus：即使如此激烈的交歡都輾不碎他眼中的溫柔，無論在比試之後或者大殿的某處，血神給予他的情感一律是真切而堅定不移的；是時候回報這個傻小子了，Thanatos僅存的理智告訴他，隨即在下一次Zagreus刻意挺腰擦過某處時分崩離析。「我……喜歡。」死神終於主動吐露心聲，同時在他體內有什麼快要迸發出來，奪去他的思考只留一些破碎的字句。「喜歡……想要，我愛你，Zag──！」  
Thanatos幾乎將整張臉都埋入血神肩膀中，卻完全阻止不了白光刺痛他的雙眼。高潮於他的身體感覺就像蝴蝶在肌肉與血管裡遊走。除了在身體內擴散開的甘美和欣喜若狂之外，唯一能感覺到的是Zag俯下身緊抱住他，在半聲低喊後開始有液體注入身體的羞赧。即使沒有撤出他的身體，仍有黏膩的感覺自交合處緩緩流出；Thanatos不大自在地想要調整姿勢，卻被Zag壓得動彈不得。死神改成用手去推他，對此血神只是發出些嗚咽抗議，還不忘蹭蹭Thanatos的手指。最後他只能放棄，閉上眼祈禱Zagreus滿意後會起來清理已經不省人事的自己。

※

出乎Thanatos意料，醒來時第一個映入眼簾的竟然是Meg。「Zag在哪裡？」  
她朝大殿隨意比了個手勢：「好像是在跟那個彈琴的炫耀說他拿到Aphrodite的親筆簽名，現在正樂得不可開交。」  
「那妳來做什麼？」死神很擔心她嗅出任何Zag曾經跟自己在這張床上親熱過的端倪。雖然倒楣的大概只會有Zagreus，但他還是很擔心。  
「我是來告訴你：你又重回每日最佳員工的寶座了，多虧那個不正經的傢伙。」Meg抱著手不屑地嗤笑：「好好的工作不做偏要往外跑，真是可惜他的身手。」  
Thanatos對此不予置評，往床邊一看才發現Dusa送來的小几上又添了些食物──總覺得Hades隱約知道他們在做些什麼，只是公務範圍以外的事情他沒有空管也不想管。Meg毫不客氣，從他眼前白花花的雞蛋中挑出一個大的，往容器邊緣輕輕一敲便剝開來。「車馬費，不用謝了。」  
死神看看遠去的女神，再將視線轉回那些蛋，感到非常尷尬。考慮到稍早發生的一切，他希望這只是Dusa從廚房隨意拿來，而不是哪個知情人想出的低劣玩笑。Thanatos垂下頭輕聲嘆氣，隨即重新聚焦在整片肉色上時愣了大概有數秒鐘。良久，他才接受自己被看光的事實，倒回床鋪裡無奈地閉上眼。

由於對Meg的造訪渾然不知，Zagreus回到房間時看見的便是Thanatos依舊熟睡，似乎沒有醒來過的跡象。他靠近床邊想從死神唇上偷一個吻，不想卻被拉住衣襟、雙瞳對上猛禽震怒的鮮黃。「這是怎麼回事？」全無先前的柔軟，Thanatos聽來依舊冷靜，嗓音卻如冰川瀕臨迸裂般蘊含危機。  
「我還搞不清楚發生了什麼，Than？」死神鬆開掌握，Zag後退兩步，終於看清他指的「怎麼回事」：死神從脖頸到腰間布著好幾個咬痕或瘀血，顏色稍微不同於凡人的紅血只讓它們更加明顯。「如果看到的是Hypnos或那個音樂家，」血神看著他撫過身側的指印，不自覺地吞了吞口水。「你大可以等著被當成所有人的笑話，或者被寫成歌流芳百世。」  
死神發完怒，原本預期Zagreus會耍一貫的小招數，可憐兮兮地讓他心軟；然而他卻待在原地，毫無動作。「Zag？」這不太正常。難道Meg出去後和他說了什麼？或者在地上發生過什麼事情？Thanatos挪了挪腿讓自己坐直，被單順著他的動作滑落，半截大腿就這麼暴露在微涼的空氣中。Zag有些後悔將他清理乾淨，不然現在就可以欣賞Thanatos下身一蹋糊塗的景象了。「我去拿你的衣服來。」敷衍著不想暴露自己正想入非非，Zagreus剛邁步要走就被揪著衣帶又拉回來。「怎麼了？總不是覺得很寂寞要我陪你吧？」  
原本他的用意是開玩笑，然而當Thanatos真的有意將他帶上床時血神有些猶疑：「等等，等等。不要告訴我……你把三分之一的假期都耗在床上之後還不滿足？」雖然神沒有所謂的體力限制，剛才的視覺刺激也確實誘人，但Zagreus是真心希望死神能閒下來好好休息，哪怕是發怔一會也行。不過Thanatos才不管，逕自把他壓進床墊裡：「如果你表現好的話，我考慮提早結束。何況這一切是你起頭的，至少該展現有始有終的決心。」

Zagreus不敢置信地看看他，隨即扯開笑容：「聽起來並沒有看上去那麼糟。」Thanatos湊上前，血神順勢將他整個人摟住，緩慢地交換著吻。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/rox_freeze)  
> 雖然沒有想說要寫多正經的史詩級大作，但是很認真地看了全篇之後發現，這根本就是一個Thanatos被神酒瓶砸到之後性情大變，就此成為愛愛狂魔的故事？  
> 由此可證，如果有人希望他變回原本硬梆梆的模樣，不妨在死前帶一個酒瓶進棺材，下地獄的時候照著他丟過去就可以了。我不對我的言行負責，反正Hades絕對不會放過我（攤手）

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/rox_freeze)  
> 因為玩WF的關係一直把Meg跟Mag搞混，氣死我了


End file.
